heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Su-Bak-Na
This Marro Hivelord's command of the battlefield is supreme. His mere presence on the field inspires even mindless Marro Drones to become bolder and more effective. Mounted on his pseudo-dragon Wulsinu, Su-Bak-Na can survey his surroundings in an instant and fly to wherever his daunting presence is required. There is no way to understand this Marro's devious behavior. He may be inclined to stand back and control the field from the rear, or swoop into battle, obliterating all that stand in his way. Stats *Life: 5 *Move: 6 *Range: 1 *Attack: 7 *Defense: 3 *Point Value: 160 Abilities *'Hive Supremecy': Anytime you roll the 20-sided die for a Marro or Wulsinu Army Card, you may add 1 to your die roll. *'Flying': When counting spaces for Su-Bak-Na's movement ignore elevation. Su-Bak-Na may fly over water without stopping. Su-Bak-Na may pass over figures without becoming engaged. Su-Bak-Na may fly over obstacles such as ruins. When Su-Bak-Na starts to fly, if he is engaged he will take any leaving engagement attacks. Synergy *Ornak: Red Flag of Fury As a Unique Hero that follows Utgar, Su-Bak-Na may benefit from Ornak’s Red Flag of Fury ability. *Marrden Nagrubs: Hivelord Life Bonding As a Hivelord, Su-Bak-Na may benefit from Mardden Nagrub's Hivelord Life Bonding and life healing. *'Hive Supremecy': Marro and Wulsinu Units • Kee-Mo-Shi • Marrden Hounds • Marro Drones • Marro Hive • Marro Dividers • Marro Stingers • Marro Warriors • Me-Burq-Sa • Ne-Gok-Sa • Tor-Kul-Na • Wo-Sa-Ga *Otonashi: Tricky Speed 4 Since Su-Bk-Na has a "Tricky" personality, if Otonashi starts her turn adjacent to him, she may add 4 to her move. Behind the Game Su-Bak-Na was featured in an episode of popular TV Show Psych, the figure was shown in the First Season, Episode Eight Shawn VS the Red Phantom, in the bedroom of the character Malone Breyfogle. Strategy The Marro Drones are an ideal complement to him. Remember — unlike the Zombies of Morindan that they are often compared to in terms of movement — the Marro Drones can move and attack. In fact, with Su-Bak-Na on the board, they have a 20% chance to attack up to nine times. With their fast movement rating of 6 and average attack rating of 3, they can attack multiple weak targets with success, allowing the Hivelord to devastate high-defense or high-life Heroes that might otherwise pose a threat to the Drones. The Marro Drones help to compensate for the weakness that almost every Hero unit has — the ability to only attack one unit at a time. Using the Marro Dividers with Su-Bak-Na is another great idea. Normally, every successful attack (normal attack or special attack) kills a Divider 80% of the time; an attack that fails to kill a Divider and creates a new one happens only 20% of the time. This means that, on average, each successful attack kills .6 Dividers. Having Su-Bak-Na in your army changes those ratios to 75%/25%, which pushes the average down to .5 Dividers killed successful attack. This means each Divider survives, on average, 2 attacks. This means that adding Su-Bak-Na yields a 20% increase in survivability for each Divider. The addition of the Marrden Nagrubs does very little to change Su-Bak-Na's strategy. It may lead a player to send him out towards the enemy in the early game but this is often a mistake. Treat the Nargrubs as nothing more than walking Life Markers: as such, take no action with the Hivelord that you would not take otherwise. These little guards will give him a chance to last in a fight longer should his low defense cause him to take a beating or regenerate some of the damage he is sure to incur if he ventures too close to ranged units. Don't forget, though, that while they can help Su-Bak-Na they lack his flying, which can inadvertently cause a player to limit or modify his movement. Always keep the focus on the Hivelord, not his willing food. The best strategy for Su-Bak-Na is to hang back and guard your Marro Hive. His flying capabilities and his high attack allow you to quickly kill powerful enemy heroes that could attempt to go for your throat and take out your Marro producing capabilities. His Hive Supremecy helps your Hive produce more soldiers more easily. It is common for Su-Bak-Na to remain motionless for almost the entire game, until many opponent players forget he is there and he becomes part of the scenery . . . until he suddenly swoops in and attacks a figure. Category:Utgar Category:Marro Category:Unique Hero Category:Orm's Return